


Sweet Treat

by Kokicni



Series: Oumasai Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mutual love, ouma burnt the cookies the first try, saihara loves his bf, yay already-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokicni/pseuds/Kokicni
Summary: Saihara decides to visit Ouma's apartment and is met with a treat sweeter than anything he's ever seen.





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot from my Wattpad. I re-read it and tried to fix all the mistakes I could find. If there are still any mistakes, please feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is also highly appreciated!

   Saihara had been with Ouma for about four months now, and despite it not being a secret, rarely anyone knew. It wasn't for any reason in specific, but the two just felt comfortable keeping it to themselves. It wasn't anyone else's business but theirs, and often, they cherished the fact that only they knew. Not only was it entertaining watching their closest friends piece it together themselves, but the boys felt a sense of security in their privateness. Like it was just them in their world, and nothing else mattered. And despite being together for quite some time, the two rarely ever showed obvious signs of being together while in public. It wasn't necessarily that they tried to hide it, as it was more along the lines of their comfort residing behind closed doors.   
_Especially_ Saihara _._

   "Kokichi?" Saihara called out, shutting the front door as he stepped inside Ouma's apartment. His eyes wandered around the familiar entrance that greeted him, earnestly examining the shoe pile in the far left corner of the mudroom for any sign of his boyfriend being home. The pile of shoes was messy, despite there only being four pairs. All but one belonging to Ouma. The one extra pair was a pair of Saihara's own slippers that he must've forgotten the last time he stayed over longer than a couple of days.   
 He shifted his attention to the kitchen, where he heard a soft humming and the somewhat noisy clatter of kitchen materials. He slipped off his shoes and jacket, carefully lining up his shoes and resting his jacket on the coat hook by the entrance. He then made his way down the narrow hallway quietly, peeking his head around the corner of the hall and peering into the kitchen. From there, his eyes immediately landed on what he could only ever describe as hands down, the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his entire life.

   There, in the kitchen, was Kokichi in one of Saihara's tee-shirts, prancing around the kitchen with his hair pulled back messily, while making baked goods. And _holy shit_ did that sight ignite a burning flame in Saihara's already loving heart.  
 His head buzzed, and he must've gotten incredibly distracted because, by the time he'd snapped out of it, he realized his boyfriend was already pushing his jaw closed with the tip of his index finger as a sly grin graced his lips.   
"Geez, could you have at least waited five minutes before drooling everywhere?" Ouma snickered, crossing his arms as Saihara blinked at him. He quickly overviewed the boy before him, glancing him up and down before replying. "I- uh... I'm sorry- I just- You didn't- I didn't- I mean-" He stammered, unsure of how to react to the situation. "You look..." He breathed out, eyes scanning over Ouma once more.   
" _Geez_ , someone's thirsty today." Ouma quirked an eyebrow, pulling a teasing grin. "No, I just.. I think you look... adorable." Saihara blinked, his face flushing a deep shade of cherry red. He wasn't quite sure how to express his intense desire to just wrap his arms around the boy and drown him with his love and affection. It wasn't a new feeling, but the butterflies in his stomach and the tingling in his chest felt otherwise. 

Ouma furrowed his eyebrows together, leaning his back against a counter.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I mean— I always do, but that's.. not exactly the point..." Saihara trailed off as he looked away, embarrassed. He bit his bottom lip in hopes of smothering the huge ass smile tugging at his lips. Unfortunately for him, that didn't work. Ouma let out a giggle and snaked his arms around Saihara's neck, pulling them closer- Pulling himself into Saihara.

"You _always_ do?" Ouma raised an eyebrow. Saihara flushed, the feeling of warmth tingling in the distance between the two.

" _Always_." Saihara quietly confirmed, the words just barely slipping past his lips as he felt so entirely tingly and numb. He was a blushing mess.   
  
   As if his mind were far too overwhelmed at this point, Saihara gave in to his temptations and desperation. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and closed the distance between them.   
 Ouma's face was incredibly flushed as well, especially upon being drowned in a flurry of gentle rapid-fire face kisses. Ouma squeaked, but he didn't resist. Saihara pulled him in closer, before pressing his lips into Ouma's. Ouma giggled a little, smiling against the kiss. He snuck his hands up to cup Saihara's cheeks, freeing him slightly from the storm of kisses he had to endure prior. He returned the favor, sinking his soft lips into Saihara's in return. He felt the loving way Saihara's lips hugged his own; How they brushed gently against his like silk, and how _god damn special_ those lips made him feel.   
 He prayed to Atua that his actions could make up for his lack of words and inability to express his feelings properly through vocalization.

   Meanwhile, Saihara was just as flustered and in love as Ouma.   
 His lips traced Ouma's with a gentleness he never even knew he was capable of. He let his hands carefully fall to Ouma's waist, Ouma's hands sinking to Saihara's chest. He felt the kisses back, which only fueled his love for the smaller even more.

   Despite everything that has happened, Ouma was able to see past Saihara's flaws. Past his mistakes. He was able to forgive him for the shitty way Saihara had treated him in the past because he _understood_. He understood that people are capable of change, and he understood that in a situation as difficult and terrible as the one they were in, it was not nonsensical to act the way he did.   
 After all of the shit that they'd been through, Ouma was able to forgive him when Saihara, himself, could not possibly forgive himself, ever. The things that tore him up inside every single night, that was the stuff Ouma constantly swatted away from his mind when he needed it. He put his constant worrying to rest, just like he needed from a partner.   
 Although he didn't feel deserving of it, he accepted it. He accepted it because he was aware of the mutuality in these feelings, and if Ouma felt the same way when Saihara knew for a fact he was far more than just deserving of it- Then, _well_...   
 Maybe Ouma mutually believed Saihara was deserving of his love as well. So he let it.

   He let the boy in his arms kiss him back with just the same amount of fervent love. He let the boy under his touch kiss him back with such a burning passion.   
 It was a kiss rid of all lust. It really was something entirely wholesome. Just the two of them in the kitchen, kissing one another to express the burning feelings their mouths were incapable of saying, ever.

   it was a chaste kiss, the last one, before Ouma pulled back and stared into Saihara's eyes.

"Shuichi," he began.

"Hm?" Saihara tilted his head, eyes focused on his boyfriend in front of him. The one still in his arms.

"I really do love you, but.." Ouma's eyes averted his gaze, now. His violet eyes fixated on a scene behind them, catching Saihara's attention as well. He turned his head around, glancing at the oven before glancing back to Ouma with both concern and confusion tinting his eyes.   
 "But I _reeaaally_ don't want to burn these cookies _again_." Ouma awkwardly glanced back to his boyfriend, tossing a sheepish smile. Saihara let out a tense laugh he didn't know he was holding. He relaxed, letting go of his boyfriend's waist, and instead settling for slipping his hands in Ouma's temporarily.

"I love you, too." Saihara gently speaks, smiling softly as his eyes lovingly watched over the boy.

   He lets go of Ouma's hands, watching from his spot at the doorway as Ouma frantically rushes back to take his cookies out of the oven. But as Saihara stands and admires his boyfriend from afar, there's only one thing that crosses his mind.

There will never be any treat sweeter than the love they hold for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ouma burnt the cookies anyway


End file.
